Smile: RWBY One Shots
by Jennithewolffaunus
Summary: I've seen some people do this so I decided to give it a try. This will be a book of RWBY one shots. They will either be pairings or about certain characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Rosegarden: Christmas**

**If you're wondering how the one shot fits into the show's timeline the best way I can describe it is semi-canon as of volume 5.**

Ruby smiled as she hung the last ornament on the Christmas tree completing the small house's festive decorations. It was Christmastime and for the first time in a while she felt relaxed, she felt happy. Today she didn't have to worry about Cinder or Salem, she could just enjoy herself. Walking into the main room she saw her friends sitting around talking. Ren and Nora were sitting on the couch talking to Blake and Sun, the boys were sitting on the arms of the couch while the girls sat in the seats. Ruby also couldn't help but smile at the fact that Blake wasn't wearing her bow, meaning her cat ears were on full display.

Yang was playing cards with Scarlet and Sage. It didn't seem to be going in the blonde's favor however if her rapidly turning red eyes were any indication.

Weiss and Neptune were standing in the corner near the mistletoe. Neptune was flirting with Weiss and trying to bring her under the mistletoe with him. While Weiss was politely declining and was instead trying to take him over to Yang, Scarlet, and Sage.

Jaune meanwhile was in the kitchen finishing up making the last batch of Christmas cookies so, it seemed that all of Ruby's friends were busy with something. Everyone that is, except Oscar, upon further investigation Ruby found the boy outside the front of the house.

"Hey Oscar," Ruby said.

"Oh hey Ruby," Oscar replied not looking up.

"You doing ok?" She asked.

The boy nodded slowly, "I just wanted to be out here."

Ruby slowly sat down next to him. It was silent for a while until Ruby spoke up again, "what do you think your aunt is doing?"

"I don't know," Oscar admitted, "it's my first time not being with her on Christmas."

"Oh," Ruby said as she noticed his face fall, "well I'm sure she's fine."

Oscar nodded but Ruby couldn't help but notice that he still looked upset.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked.

"I don't know Ruby," Oscar admitted, "I just- I guess I'm still getting used to everything. It's hard waking up one morning and finding out you have the soul of a centuries old man inside you, and the fact that I now have to help save the world. It's kinda overwhelming."

"I understand," said Ruby, "it's still hard for me to believe that a little over a year ago I got into Beacon and now I'm here helping to save the world."

"It almost makes me nervous to let my guard down," the boy said.

Ruby turned to look at him, "don't think of it as letting your guard down. Think of it as relaxing. C'mon it's Christmas."

The silver eyed girl stood up and offered her hand to the farm boy who took it before standing up as well.

"C'mon," she said, "we made cookies inside and we should get to them before Nora does."

The two walked back inside and and found the others waiting for them, all with big smiles on their faces.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

Yang smirked and pointed upward, Ruby and Oscar looked up and immediately paled, hanging above them was mistletoe.

"Have fun you two," Yang said as she and the others headed to the kitchen.

Oscar looked at Ruby, "should we go with them?"

Ruby nodded, "yeah but I have to do one quick thing first."

"What's that?" He asked.

Ruby quickly leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before darting off after the others leaving the boy dazed and confused. He put his hand to his cheek and felt his face go red.

"Not what you were expecting?" He heard Ozpin chuckle in his head.

Oscar smiled and followed after Ruby into the kitchen. Maybe she was right, maybe he could take it easy for one day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gelato: With This Ring**

**I'm gonna say it now that this one may be shorter then most of my other one-shots. Despite this being one of my favorite ships I struggle with writing it. Anyway let's get to it.**

"Neo will you marry me? No that's too generic. Hey Neo's how about you marry me huh? No that's even worse."

Roman Torchwick groaned to himself and laid down on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling and ran a hand through his ginger colored hair. Neo would be back from her mission soon which meant Roman didn't have much time left to decide how to propose to her.

After being together for so long Roman finally decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Neo. Hopefully when Cinder's boss conquered Remnant Roman would get a small piece of the kingdoms for him and Neo. A place where they could break as many laws as they wanted without any pesky police or huntsman breathing down their necks.

He also knew Neo wanted a family but that was out of the question. Roman hated kids and he definitely did not want to father one. So yeah kids were never happening.

He heard the doorknob jiggle and looked up to see Neo walking into the room.

"Hey Neo how'd it go?"

Neo shrugged.

"Did Cinder get what she wanted?" Roman asked.

A nod from Neo.

"Didn't tell you what it was though did she?"

She shook her head and sat next to her boyfriend with a pout on her face.

"Hey you'll get the respect you deserve one day," Roman said patting her hand gently.

It was then that he noticed that the ring box was still on the bed so he grabbed it and stuffed it into his pocket. But that didn't stop Neo from noticing. She pointed to his pocket.

"Don't worry about that," Roman said to Neo as he pushed the box further into his pocket.

Neo scowled and she quickly pinned Roman to the bed before pulling the box out. Ignoring his pleas not to open the box Neo opened it revealing a diamond ring. She gave the ginger haired criminal a shocked look.

"Neo please give me that," he said.

She shook her head and pointed to the ring as if asking what it was for.

Roman and sighed and took the ring before kneeling down, "I meant to do this later but I guess we're doing it now. Neopolitan I love you. I've loved being partners, friends, boyfriend and girlfriend. But now I want us to be husband and wife. Will you marry me?"

Neo leaped into Roman's arms and kissed him.

Roman smiled, "Is that a yes?"

Neo nodded happily with a crimson blush on her cheeks.

Roman then took something else out of his pocket, "I got this marriage license for us. I signed it and a judge notarized it. All it needs is your signature."

Neo signed it happily

Roman kissed her and put the ring on her finger. "It's you and me Neo. Forever and always."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tauradonna: Hero**

Early one morning in the city of Vale the streets were crowded as a group of Faunus engaged in a protest.

In the very front was a young cat Faunus named Blake Belladonna. She, much like the others, was yelling and proudly holding a sign up high as they marched through the streets. Her parents, Ghira and Kali, were toward the back of the group with the other adults as they were the ones leading the protest.

Blake was only seven and while her mother had been hesitant to bring her to this protest her father was adamant about showing their daughter what they were fighting for. Right now Blake couldn't be happier, she really felt like they were making a difference.

Suddenly she saw a group of police officers approach the protestors. One of them told the group that they would have to leave. Blake saw her father step forward to try and reason with the officers. It seemed to be going well until the girl watched as a rock flew out of the crowd and clocked one of the policemen on the head. Next thing she knew the officers were opening fire on her people. Blake dropped her sign and ran. She could hear her mother calling for her but she knew she had to get away. She ran into an alley and hid.

"Hey," she heard someone say.

Blake yelped and jumped back only for the person to put their hand over her mouth. The hand and the voice belonged to a boy who looked about twelve. He had brown hair with bits of red streaked in it and Blake could see a pair of small black bull horns at the base of his hairline near his temples. He was also wearing an eyepatch over his left eye. His one visible blue eye locked onto her amber ones and he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Came here to hide too huh?"

Blake nodded.

"Well I think the coast is clear. Let's go."

"Where do you two think you're going?" asked another voice.

Both Faunus children looked up to see the officer that had started the shooting of the group standing there.

The man had his nightstick in his hand and he was looking at the boy Blake was with. "You're the one who threw that rock at me."

The boy ran to grab a pipe that was lying a few feet away but the officer was faster and he punched the boy in the face. Blake watched in horror and the boy tried to get a hit on the man. The man however dodged every strike at him and cracked the boy on the head with his nightstick. Blake began to cry and she wrapped her arms around the boy's waist in an effort to get him to stop. At that moment the little cat Faunus decided that the only thing she could do was run. So that's exactly what she did. She grabbed the boy's hand and ran as fast as she could. If she had looked back however she would've seen that a shadowy copy of herself was left behind.

When they were far enough away Blake untied her bandanna that was hanging around her neck and she pressed it to the boy's bleeding head wound.

"Thanks for saving me," Blake said to him.

"Well I wasn't just going to let that human hurt you."

"My name is Blake."

"I'm Adam."

"Adam...Adam...ADAM!"

The now seventeen year old bull Faunus snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see Blake standing at the entrance of his tent.

"Yeah?" Adam asked.

"My dad is about to make a speech. Come on out and I'll save you a spot next to me in the front." the twelve year old cat faunus said leaving the tent.

Adam smiled to himself as she left. He had overheard Ghira speaking to several adults about possibly stepping down as high leader of the White Fang. No doubt that's what this speech was going to be about. More then anything Adam wanted to be the successor.

He looked over at his desk and picked up his custom made grimm mask.

"Blake for years I've been your hero. Now it's time to be everyone else's."


End file.
